Anak Gajet Sanlat
by RuKira-Chun
Summary: Fic gajet hancur lainnya (revised) :D /the GazettE Fanfic /Oneshot/RnR?


**Author** : rukira DX

**Genre** : gak tau 0.0

**Fandom** : the GazettE dkk

**Pairing(s)** : gak tau 0.0

**Warning** : . . full of ceramah!

**Note** : fic lamaaaa~ saia XD dengan bahasa dan cerita hancur.

hanya repost dari blog *plak*

.

.

.

* * *

Bulan ramadhan telah tiba (telat bwu!), semua orang berpuasa di bulan ini bagi yang wajib melaksanakan(-.-) dan ceritanya disini anak anak gajet juga pada puasa nih... , dan sekolah mereka ngadain sanlat ( - pesantren kilat), mari kita simak kegiatan mereka mengikuti sanlat tersebut hmm... :)

[PAGI]

"OHAYOU!" sapa Hizaki sensei pada murid murid kesayangannya(?).

"ohayou gozaimasu," jawab sang murid murid serempak.

"hmm.. senang melihat kalian begitu ceria khu.. khu..."

". . . ." *speechless*

"baiklah," Hizaki menyimpan buku-buku yang dibawanya di atas meja, "materi hari ini adalah tentang puasa, jadi ibu(?!) akan membahas sedikit tentang apa itu puasa, rukun dan sunat dalam berpuasa bla.. bla.. bla.. Khu khu."

sekarang kita sorot sudut pandangnya ke arah murid murid yang udah pada bosen idup, di bangku belakang sebelah pojok, tanpa diketahui Hizaki murid muridnya pada asik ngerumpi sana sini, "eeh eh! Tu sensei banyak bacot deeeh.. gue pengen cepet pulang nih, aduuh mami gue masak apa ya? nyem.. nyem..."

**duak!**

"ah buset! Boncel lu lagi dapet ya, ngapa lu geplak gua?"

"jangan dibayangin! Tar puasa lu batal."

"ah masa dibayangin aja batal? ngarang lu."

"jah pesek lu, dibilangin kagak percaya."

"ngehina orang juga batal tau, bikin sakit hati orang."

"siapa yang ngehina orang?"

"Lu ngatain gue pesek tadi, boncel..!" Reita nyomot idung Ruki, "Sakit hati, gue sakiiit tau gak lu?"

"lu sendiri ngatain gua boncel.. Pesek sialan!"

"woi berisik!" bentak Uruha yang duduk di depan Reituki kesal. "sesama makhluk aneh dilarang saling menghujat!" ujar Uru santai. Reita dan Ruki ngedumel saling mendelik sinis satu sama lain, memang seharusnya kucing dan cecurut gak duduk barengan ya.

"sebelum ibu(?!) menjelaskan, ibu ingin tanya dulu.. kalian semua puasa hari ini?" tanya Hizaki sumringah.

"Puasaaaaa!" jawab murid murid kompakan.

"fufufu bagus bagus baguuss... Apa ada yang sudah bocor puasanya?"

"ada bu(?!)," Reita semangat 69, "si Uruha!" Reita nunjuk Uru yang duduk di depannya, "dia kan 'dapet' bu weeekwekwek," Reita ketawa bebek yang langsung digeplak Uruha.

"wkwkwk.. sudah sudah jangan bercanda, sekarang ibu tanya.. Apa ada yang tau pengertian puasa itu apa?"

"menahaaan!"

"hai hai, betul sekali.. menurut bahasa puasa itu artinya menahan, sedangkan menurut istilah? Hayo siapa yang tau?"

"menahan dari haus dan lapar!" ( 0 )

"menahan untuk gak makaaan!" ( 0 )

"menahan dari hawa nafsu!" ( 0 )

"menahan kentuut!" ( 0 )

"penyiksaan perut!" (-0-) Reita asbun *asal bunyi*

"eits! Siapa bilang Rei? kalau kau ikhlas melaksanakannya, puasa itu nikmat sekali. selain itu juga menyehatkan tubuh kita kan? dengan makan teratur dan terkontrol khu.. khu...eeh siapa tadi yang bilang menahan kentut?"

Kai mengacungkan tangannya bangga.

"kata siapa itu Kai?"

"kata enyak, kita gak boleh kentut kalau lagi puasa."

(T_T) "itu penyiksaan dong, salah kai.. yang benar itu kita tidak boleh kentut dalama air," jelas Hizaki berusaha setenang mungkin.

"hah? Ngapain juga kentut dalam air, kurang kerjaan." Uruha komentar dengan gaya soknya.

"itu sih kerjaan si Ruki," (-0-) celetuk Reita.

"oke.. Oke.. jadi kalian semua benar, kecuali Kai dan Reita." (-_-a), "jadi, puasa menurut istilah itu adalah menahan diri dari yang membatalkan. dari mulai terbit fajar sampai terbenam matahari disertai niat, naah.. kira kira yang dapat membatalkan itu apa aja?"

"makan!" ( 0 )

"minum!" ( 0 )

"ngambek!" ( 0 )

"mimpi aneh aneh?" ( 0 )

"pacaran!" ( 0 )

". . . ." ( 0 )a

"liat BF"

"liat PU"

"STOP! Jangan asbun aja donk, Reita.. liat 'PU'? Apa itu 'PU'?" tanya Hizaki.

"Pahu Uruha wkwkwk."

"Kok ke gue mulu sih? Haaaah?" Uruha jambak-jambak poni Reita.

"heeeh! Hentikan! Kita sedang berpuasa, jadi tahan emosinya ya!" Hizaki senyum manis ke Uruha. Uru ngelepasin poni Reita dan kembali menghadap ke depan kelas agak cemberut. "anak anak, ibu bahas ya.. kalau makan dan minum tentu itu sudah jelas dapat membatalkan, dan mimpi aneh aneh(?) juga, tapi kita tidak boleh berbuka, nah tapi kalau pacaran, ngambek, itu sebenarnya tidak batal hanya pahala kita berkurang, jadi daripada kita puasa dari pagi sampe sore gak dapet pahala lebih baik kita menjauhi yang namanya pacaran dan ngambek tadi, mengerti?"

"iyaa sensei." ( 0 )

"ibu, aku mau tanya?" ( 0 )/ Kai ngangkat tangan.

"baiklah, Kai silahkan!" ^^..

"bu, kalau nyicip makanan batal kagak?" ( o )a

"batal lah kunyuk!" Reita sewot.

"kagak!" Ruki ikut nimbrung.

"khu.. khu.. begini ya Kai, jadi.. Contohnya ibu(?!) sebagai seorang istri(?) dari pada suami ibu (= kamijo) marah marah dan akhirnya kita bertengkar gara gara masakan ibu(?!) kurang garam/ gula jadi tidak apa apa mencicipi sedikiiit, itu tidak batal."

"wooh...," ( 0 ) Kai mangap kagak ngerti, "kalau misalnya udah nyicip belum kerasa, terus nyicip lagi belum kerasa juga, terus nyicip lagi-"

"itu batal dong Kai, cuma satu kali aja nyicipnya, itupun cuma seujung jari dan harus berkumur lagi."

"woooooh..," ( 0 ) Kai mangap lagi, Reita nyumpel mulut Kai pake tempat pensil.

"ibu! saya mau tanya," Aoi mengangkat tangan dengan anggunnya, "kalau kumur kumur batal gak?"

"hm.. Itu tergantung ya Aoi, kumur kumur hukumnya makruh sebenarnya.. sama seperti nyicip makanan dan menyikat gigi siang hari, jadi kalau kamu percaya itu dapat membatalkan berarti batal, tapi kalau kamu yakin itu tidak membatalkan berarti tidak."

"kalau saat kumur kumur diminum?"

"ya batal lah gurame!" Uruha geplak kepala Awowi

". . . ." (=o=)

"khu.. khu.. sudah sudah! nah sekarang rukun puasa. siapa yang tau ada berapa rukun puasa itu?"

"ada 2," ( 0 )/ Kai semangat.

"betul Kai," Hizaki tepuk tangan sendiri, lalu ia berjalan menghampiri bangku kai, "apa saja itu kai?" tanyanya lembut.

"ee sahur dan buka puasa," ( 0 )/

"salah!" (-.-) Hizaki melengos pergi meninggalkan bangku Kai, "yang benar itu adalah niat dan menghindari dari yang membatalkan. Kalau sunat puasa siapa yang tau?"

"bu aku! Aku!" \( 0 )/ Kai lagi?

"iya kai?" (#_#) Hizaki udah males nanggepin, begitupun dengan murid murid yang ada di kelas, udah kagak ada yang mau dengerin.

"aku mau ke toilet bu." ( 0 )

**GRUBUK!** (Ruki nyuksruk(?))

"silahkan kai," Hizaki berusaha sabar. Kai pun ngacir ke luar setelah menengok ruki sebentar, "Ah itu Ruki kenapa Rei?" tanya Hizaki agak panik

"biasa bu, tidur." (-0-)

"tidur?" (0.0)

"ah, nggak kok bu nggak," Ruki dadah dadahin tangannya membela diri, "lu punya mulut jangan asal nyeplak(?) aja lu," Ruki bisik bisik kesal sambil nyekik Reita dengan segenap perasaannya. Padahal dia emang tidur

"baiklah, jadi sunat puasa itu ada 5 ya! Satu sahur, dua mengakhirkan sahur, tiga berdoa ketika berbuka, empat menyegerakan berbuka dan lima berbuka dengan yang manis manis."

( 0 ) semua siswa mangap ngerti gak ngerti.

"aku bu! Aku suka menyegerakan berbuka." (^0^)/

"Iya bagus Rei." ^^

"hehe..." (^w^)

"alaaaah~ lu sih menyegerakan berbuka sebelum waktunya buka." ujar Ruki sinis.

"emangnya kenapa? yang pentingkan menyegerakan berbuka, lebih cepat buka lebih baik!" Reita nyolot ke Ruki.

"hei, hei! Kata siapa itu Rei? Menyegerakan berbuka disini artinya kita tidak boleh menunda nunda kalau waktunya buka puasa sudah tiba, kalau menyegerakan berbuka sebelum waktunya itu namanya godin* bukan dapet pahala malah dosa yang ada!"

"lu sih boncel," Reita nyikut nyikut lengan Ruki.

"emang benerkan?", delikan sadis Ruki menjurus ke Reita dan sukses membuat si noseband balas memelototinya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, Kai udah kembali dari toilet dan kembali duduk di bangkunya. Sedangkan Hizaki masih asik menerangkan dengan senang hati.

"sekarang, orang orang yang tidak berdosa apabila tidak puasa ada 3, yaitu yang orang yang ketiduran, orang gila, dan anak anak yang belum baligh."

"oh jadi kalau ketiduran gak apa apa bu?" tanya Aoi

"iya Aoi," Hizaki tersenyum ^^..

"bu!" ( 0 )/ Reita angkat kaki(?)

"iya Rei?"

"Ruki bilang dia mau minum obat tidur 200 butir biar tidur sebulan dan kagak puasa tapi kagak dosa katanya." /( 0 )\

**duak!**

"siapa yang bilang begitu pesek!? itu sih bunuh diri, lu aja yang kaya gitu kampret," Ruki ngamuk.

"sut sut!" Hizaki menenangkan Ruki, "Tidak bisa dong Rei, kan ibu bilang 'ketiduran', jadi bukan sengaja ditidurkan...," Hizaki tersenyum namun dipaksakan, terbukti dengan tonjolan tonjolan urat di dahinya udah muncul.

"iya bu." ( o )\, Reita sok ngerti, Ruki menggeplaknya masih emosi dengan yang tadi, dan gak enak hati liat tampang Reita yang sok itu Ruki jadi pengen geplak dia.

"si Ruki mah gak tidur juga gak dosa kok kalau gak puasa, iya kan bu?" tanya Aoi polos

"kata siapa ah?" Hizaki mengernyitkan jidatnya

"tadi ibu bilang anak anak yang belum baligh gak dosa kalau gak puasa," Ujar Aoi santai, Ruki langsung jengut rambut Aoi dari belakang.

Uruha mendengus dengan kelakuan teman temannya yang kekanak kanakan, "Lu semua kagak dosa kalau gak puasa! Lu semua gila," ujar Uruha nyantei, semua refleks menjitaknya termasuk Kai yang ikut-ikutan nyekik, "lu ngapain ikut ikutan kempot?" protes Uruha, soalnya dia bilang gila cuma sama Reita, Ruki dan Aoi aja. "Lu ngerasa gila ya hah?"

"ee . . .," Kai loading~

"kaliaaaan," (=.=") Hizaki mulai frustasi dengan murid muridnya, terutama yang 5 itu a.k.a Ruki, Reita, Uruha, Kai dan Aoi, "baiklah, waktunya bentar lagi habis ini.. ibu lanjutkan ya.. satu bahasan lagi."

"iya buuu!" ( 0 ) murid murid kompakan lagi.

Hizaki memijat mijat jidat dan perutnya, "nah anak anak sekarang ibu tanya siapa yang tau orang orang yang bagaimana saja yang tidak diperbolehkan puasa?"

"orang yang sakiiit!" ( 0 ) Kai menjawab paling lantang.

"orang gila!" ( 0 ) Reita nunjuk Ruki..

"orang yang datang bulaaan!" Aoi melirik Uruha

"iya iya...," Hizaki menghela nafas panjang, "jadi orang yang tidak diperbolehkan puasa ada 4, satu orang yang sakit."

"yes!" o(^0^)/ Kai sumringah karena jawabannya (kebetulan) benar.

"yang kedua yaitu orang yang sedang dalam perjalanan, yang ketiga orang yang hamil, menyusui atau datang bulan."

"hmm.. ternyata benar," Aoi mengangkat wajahnya bangga.

"yang terakhir yaitu kakek kakek atau nenek nenek yang sudah tua dan pikun, tapi semuanya wajib mengkodo artinya mengganti puasa di lain hari, sedangkan khusus untuk orang tua yang pikun, cucu atau anaknya wajib membayar pidyah atau zakat untuk pakir miskin. Mengertikan?" Hizaki mulai males menerangkan, pengen cepet cepet keluar kelas.

"bu!" ( 0 )/

"ya kai?" (-.-)

"kalau sedang dalam perjalanan boleh berbuka kan?" ( 0 )/

"tapi yang perjalanannya lebih dari 80 km dengan jalan kaki, kalau kau jalan kaki dari sukabumi ke bandung kau boleh buka puasa Kai." (-.-)

"ooh" ( 0 )

"lebih baik gak usah deh." Ujar Uruha ketus

"dengar ya anak anak, maksud ibu(?!) yang sedang dalam perjalanan itu, seperti musafir." (-.-)

"oooh" ( 0 ) - Kai.

(o.o) - Ruki

(-0-)a- Reita

(=_=) - Awowi

(_ | _) - pantat Uru *disembelih Uru*

"baiklah, materi hari ini selesai.. sebelum bel 3 menit lagi, apa ada yang mau kalian tanyakan?"

"BU!" ( 0 )/ Reita angkat paha Uru *buakh*

"iya Rei?" \(-.-") Hizaki nunjuk Reita, 'nyesel gue nanya lagi, padahal tadi langsung keluar aja', Hizaki ngedumel dalam hati.

"bu, katanya kan kalau makan karena lupa gak batal ya puasanya?"

"he'em, lalu?" (-.-")

"katanya si Ruki pernah makan sebakul, tapi dia lupa bu." ( o )

"jah, pake nama gua lagi." Ruki spontan nabok idung Reita.

"sebakul?" (-.-")a Hizaki merenung. "Ya kalau memang lupa ya gak batal."

"haha.. Iya bu, waktu sepiring pertama sumpeh bener bener lupa.. waktu mau ngambil piring ke dua ingat." (^0^)a

"lho, kok bisa sampai abis sebakul?" (0_0)

"kan sayang kalau gak dilanjutin hhe, yang penting kan awalnya lupa ya bu ya?" (^0^)

"ya gak begitu dong Reitaaaa.. Itu tetap saja bataaal !" kepala Hizaki mulai mengepulkan asap, "walau lupa, tapi saat kau ingat maka saat itu juga kau harus berhenti."

"Bu!" \( o )/ Kai lagi lagi angkat tangan.

"sudah cukup hari ini."

"ibu?" ( o )/ Kai semakin tinggi mengangkat tangannya.

"nah anak anak, jadi kalian harus bersungguh sungguh melaksanakan puasa, apalagi nanti sebentar lagi lebaran.. kita harus benar benar kembali suci pada hari itu, jadi jangan ada puasa yang bolong bolong lagi ya, sebisa mungkin kita harus menjauhkan diri dari hal hal yang kira kira bisa membatalkan puasa kita," Hizaki nyerocos.

"sulit bu," gumam Aoi yang tampaknya tersiksa, sambil melirik paha Uru.

"ibu!" \( o \)

"ibu!" (/ o )/

"ibuuuu!" \( 0 \) Kai sibuk nari para para, greget pengen ngomong namun sama sekali gak ditanggepin ama Hizaki.

"sebentar lagi kan lebaran ya, jadi ibu ingin minta maaf pada kalian apabila ibu punya salah, mari kita saling memaafkan.. kalian dengan teman kalian juga ya." ^^

"ibu!", (~ 0 )~ Kai kaya cacing kepanasan, tapi Hizaki tetap gak perduli. Gak mau dapet pertanyaan aneh aneh lagi dari muridnya itu.

"ibuuuu!" /( 0 )\

**tak.** *uru jitak Kai*

"lu diem dong, berisik! kenapa sih?" Ujar Uruha pada Kai jengkel.

"ee. . . . Etoo Aku cuma mau bilang ada cabe di gigi ibu," (-Q-)a

". . . ."

". . . ."

". . . ." mendengar itu Hizaki buru buru nutup mulutnya pake tangan, "ahahah.. ya udah, sampai bertemu lagi nanti ya," ^^ Hizaki membereskan buku bukunya lalu buru buru ngeloyor keluar kelas.

"?"

"wkwkwkwkwk... padahal bohooong!" o(^0^)-o teriak Kai setelah Hizaki pergi. Semua anak anak dikelas langsung ngeroyok gundulin Kai ... ... ... ...

[diperjalanan pulang]

Reita ngelirik ke Ruki yang berjalan di sampingnya serius ngitung uang hasil kumpul kumpul di celengan buat beli baju lebaran, takutnya ilang lagi sebagian, diambil tuyul kaya seminggu yang lalu. "cel...," panggil Reita ke Ruki, Ruki sama sekali kagak nanggepin, wajahnya malah makin serius ngitung uang. "Bonchel...," Reita mukul pantat Ruki pake tas gendongnya.

"ugh, apaan sih lu akh, ganggu aja!" bentak Ruki.

"gue manggil lu, nyaut kek! gue mau ngomong neh, dengerin!"

"gua lagi sibuk ah, ngomong ya ngomong aja!" gerutu Ruki sambil kembali ngitung uangnya.

"cih"

". . . ."

". . . ."

"cel?"

"boncel?"

". . . ."

"BONCEL! maafin gue!"

**Bletak!**

"minta maaf sih minta maaf, tapi kagak usah pake boncal boncel dong pesek!"

Reita usap usap belakang kepalanya yang baru ditabok celengan Ruki, "lu sendiri ngatain gue pesek, anjing lu!"

"lu Monyet!"

"lu celeng!"

"kebo!"

"Sapi..!"

"setan lu!"

"tuyul"

"gendruwo!"

"Pocong!"

"Oke gue pocong," Reita kehabisan kata kata, "dan gue minta maaf sama lo tuyul, maafin kalau selama ini gue banyak salah."

"oh, lu nyadar ternyata...," Ruki berkacak pinggang.

"yaiyalah.. setiap orang pasti punya salah, termasuk lo, lo juga banyak salah ma gue, ayo minta maaf!"

"gue? Nggaklah, punya salah apa gue? Kagak ada."

"eits! Lu udah ngatain gue pesek, sering nabok gue pula.. terus-"

"itu kan lu duluan yang mulai."

"kagak bisa gitu dong, gue udah terlanjur sakit hati nih.. Dan lu juga udah nyuri daleman gue!" Reita membuang muka.

"HAAAAAAAAHH?! kapan gue nyolong kolor lu? Kampret! Mau fitnah yang elitan dikit dong!" Ruki naik darah, wajahnya udah merah kaya nahan kentut seharian.

"siapa yang bilang colour? daleman itu maksud gue, lu udah nyuri hati gue... itu dosa terbesar lu ma gue!" jelas Reita sekencang kencangnya, ampe pita boxernya mau copot (-.-? *pita suara)

". . . .," Ruki speechless

...

"Uru~ Uuuru~" Aoi nyanyiin lagu 'Ani' nya Bang Haji Rhoma irama, cuman lirik aninya diganti Uru XD

"Kagak ada kerjaan lu ya? Suara kaya kentut si Kai juga," Uruha menggerutu.

"kentutku emang gitu ya Uru?" tanya Kai polos

Aoi jalan mendekat disamping Uruha, "bentar lagi lebaran, maafin gue ya, gue banyak salah ma lu."

". . . ." Uru hanya melirik Aoi dengan matanya, sekushi XD

"Cieee... ekhm.. ekhmm ohok ohok aduh keselek cinta ugyaaaaaaaa~" Kai ribut sendiri, dia memang autis.

tanpa memperdulikan Kai, Aoi asik godain Uruha, "maaf gue udah terlalu banyak liat paha lo, gue juga pernah nyolek dikit, terus gue juga pernah ngintip lu mandi waktu kita kemping pramuka di SD hhe."

"sial." (-.-")

Aoi senyam senyum ngehe, "entar solat id bareng yuk," ajak Aoi pada Uruha.

"kagak mau ah!" Uru jalan duluan sambil cemberut (-3-)

Aoi buru buru ngejar Uru yang pundung, "ngambek ya? Maaf deh, itukan kejadian dulu. Eh eh udah beli baju lebaran belum?" Aoi toel toel pundak Uru.

"ngapain tanya tanya? Emang lu mau beliin?" ujar Uru sok ketus

"boleh, kalau lu mau gue beliin deh," Aoi tersenyum mesum..

"serius?!"

"serius." o(^_^..) Aoi cubit cubit pipi Uru *mukyaaaa*

"kemaren gue liat bikini yang bagus, pasti cocok deh buat lu," Aoi ngebayangin Uru pake bikini.

**BUAGH!**

"najooong lu gurame!" Uruha nendang bokong Awowi ampe Aoi nyungsep ke selokan. Dan Kai hanya terkikik geli =D

Reita dan Ruki saling colek mencolek di sepanjang jalan kenangan, oh betapa indahnya hari itu bagi mereka wkwk

"gak boleh nyolek gue! nanti lu batal puasanya!"

"jiakh! alasan klasik."

"gue serius pesek! Minggir lu!" Ruki mendorong Reita ngejauhin dia darinya terus ngebuang muka malu malu *wew!*

"kok gitu sih?" Reita mukul mukul pundak Ruki manja.

"Argh!" Ruki mendorong Reita lagi, sampai Reita pundung gigit jempolnya.

"Ruk, buka bareng yuk ay~"

"boleh, lu traktir gue."

"aaaaaaa~" (-Q-a), Reita langsung meriksa dompetnya yang kempes bin lepet binti bulukan coz gak pernah ada isinya. "gak jadi deh, laen kali (taun depan) aja buka barengnya," Reita manyun (=3=)

"ahahahahah.. bokek ngajakin gue bubar, ya udah gue aja deh yang traktir," Ruki gandeng tangan Reita, sekarang dia lagi hepi jadi baek.

"ohoho.. serius? Okeee!" o(^0^)/

"buka puasa kan sunat makan yang manis manis, nanti lu liatin gue aja Ruk, gue pan manis ye wkwkwk."

". . . ." (T_T)

"kagak jadi ah, gue buka puasa di rumah sendiri aja." ("vov) Ruki melengos

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" Reita shock, "gak bisa gitu doooong!" o( 0 )o, Reita narik narik tas Ruki dari belakang, "Rukiiiii...Sayaaaang!"

"wuaaaaaaaaaaa! Jangan panggil begituuu!" /(/0/)\

"Ruchan sayaaang?" (. _ .)

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hentikan bodoh!"

"ehehehe Ruchaaaan sayaaaaang!" (/^0^)/ Reita malah semakin menggoda Ruki, alhasil tabokan super Ruki mendarat mulus dihidungnya.

"Pesek baka!" ("~.~)

**the End**

* * *

tauuu... Akhirnya ngacapruk(?) melenceng! Habis gak tau mau nyeleseinnya gimana (=.=")a gomen ne... *sungkem*

oh oh oh yaa... di sekolahku juga ngadain sanlat, dan itu akan jadi sanlat terakhirku di sekolah SMA DX, taun depan (kalau panjang umur) aku akan merindukan teman teman di kelasku yang asbun dan juga pak Uchup yang juga asbun tingkat akut... huwa huwaa..

T_T cukup curhatnya!

Original posted : **2010**


End file.
